Friend or Foe
by rugbygal
Summary: Sequel to Two Spies. After a horrible visit from one of Alex's old friends, Alex and Jordan are forced to Las Vegas, Nevada to take down a major mafia boss. But will this mission be their final one together? It's Sin City and ANYTHING can happen.
1. Surprise!

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sends you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

Thnks fr th Mmmrs, Fall Out Boy

"Hey, Jordan," Alex strode over to his girlfriend who was violently throwing punches at a punching bag in the corner of a boxing gym. After she was able to walk the doctors told her to not do any running for a while, meaning that she couldn't play soccer for six months or so. So, she took up the sport of boxing.

"Hey," she stopped punching and stripped the gloves of her hands and threw her arms around Alex's neck. Once she let go she stepped back and smiled at him. "What are we doing tonight?"

He shrugged then smiled mischievously, "I was thinking of maybe going to that restaurant that you've been dying to go to ever since it opened last month."

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed happily, "I have to get home then!" Jordan's house was rebuilt and it was finished a week before but she decided to just stay a little while longer at Alex's house.

"Why?" he laughed while he let Jordan drag him towards the exit.

"I can't go out in sweaty workout clothes," she rolled her eyes.

"It's not a formal restaurant, Jor."

"Yeah, but don't you want to look nice for karaoke?" she giggled.

"What?" he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her.

"Yeah, every Thursday they have karaoke," she grinned, "and when you go up there and sing, you should look nice," she winked at him and then dragged him outside and into her brand new Ford Mustang GT.

"I'm not going to do karaoke," he stated flatly.

Jordan sighed and then slipped on her black, oversize Chanel sunglasses. "Please, Alex. You're doing karaoke."

An hour-and-a-half later they were sitting at a two-person table in a trendy new restaurant in London. Two teenage girls were singing badly to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and Alex was practically sweating in his too-cute light blue button up.

"No," he told her for the hundredth time that night.

"Yes, you are," she told him and then took another sip of her root beer.

"Why don't you go up?"

"Because I don't want every stray dog in London to start barking along with me," he laughed and she just shook her head.

"Please, Jordan, I know you can sing. You sing in the shower all the time," he reassured and it was the truth. A week ago when she sang My Heart Will Go On he was at awe by her wonderful voice.

"No I can't," she persuaded in a drop-it-now-or-die voice.

"Yes you can, why don't you believe you can?" Alex narrowed his eyes down on her face, which basically screamed that she uncomfortable about the subject.

"He'll go up!" Jordan shouted loudly and pointed to Alex. He whirled around to find that the two girls were done singing and they were picking out someone new to sing.

"No!" he turned back around and hissed at her but she kept on screaming for him to go up.

"Alex will go up!" and everyone in the room was now agreeing with her.

"Come one, Alex," the male host grinned down at him from the mini stage, "if you don't come up tonight you'll hear about all night!"

Alex shook his and then looked up at her and sighed. "I hate you."

She smirked at him, "You know you love me."

Finally, he stood up and everybody whooped and cheered. Slowly, he made his way to the stage and he picked his song.

"This song is for my girlfriend, Jordan," he spoke into the microphone and smiled at her. Everybody awed and smiley genuinely at Jordan and said how great he was.

The music started and he began to sing.

"_Well you done done me you bet I felt it. _

_I tried to beat you but your so hot that I melted. _

_I fell right through the cracks. _

_And now I'm trying to get back!"_

Jordan couldn't help but laugh and clap as he sang to her from the stage. Her heart was overwhelming with love that she couldn't but be happy and joyous. That's when she knew. Jordan finally knew that she loved him and she knew that she had to tell him that once the song ended.

Once he reached the last lines of I'm Yours by Jason Mraz he heard a voice shout over the crowd that sound way to familiar.

"Go, Alex! Woo hoo!"

Alex whipped his head towards the entrance of the restaurant and saw the last person that he expected to see.

Sabina Pleasure.

Still in shock, he walked down the steps of the stage after giving the mic back to the host. Once he reached Jordan's table, Sabina threw her arms Alex's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Oh my gosh, Alex," she squealed, "it's been so long but my dad is back here for business for the summer and he agreed to let me stay with him. Oh my gosh, Alex, we can spend the summer together it's going to be so great! We're renting this great house with a pool and-"

Suddenly, Jordan used the belly jab she learned three weeks ago on Sabina's firm stomach making the wind knock out of her.

_"Oof!"_ Sabina grunted and then stared up at Jordan's wild eyes. "What the hell-"

"Not to be rude but, who the hell are you?" Jordan demanded.

"Alex's friend, who are _you?"_

"Alex's _girl_friend!"

Sabina stopped glaring at Jordan and fixed her gaze on Alex.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"

Alex closed his eyes tightly and hoped that Sabina would just vanish back to the USA. When he opened his eyes again the two girls were still glaring at him and he hoped that maybe they would _both_ go away.

"Well?" Jordan crossed her tan arms over her purple blouse and waited for a damn good excuse about why some chick ruined _their_ night.

"Um… Sabina was my friend-"

"I'm pretty much his girlfriend, well _was_ his girlfriend," she glared at him.

"What?!" Jordan screeched. Ten minutes ago she found out that she was in love with him and now she wanted to claw his; and Sabina's, eyes out.

"Yeah," he had to be honest. They _did_ sort of have a thing going on.

"I can't believe this," she didn't even wait for him to say anything else. Jordan stormed out of the restaurant and drove off, leaving Alex without a ride.

"Alex," Sabina took his hand and look up at him with a soft expression, "forget about her. Let's just pick up from where we left off," she suggested and he thought for a moment.

"Okay."

After two hours of going to clubs with Sabina he stumbled into his house feeling giddy. He walked into the bathroom he shared with Jordan and splashed water on his face. When he came back up he realized that something was missing.

Everything that Jordan used in the morning, contacts, hairspray, toothbrush, hairbrush, and toothpaste, was missing.

"No!" he cried and ran into Jordan's room only to find it stripped of her things. Alex ran over to the closet and threw open the doors only to find hangers dangling from the bar.

"Shit!" he cried and then sat down on the bed.

God, how could he be so stupid? Jordan left and he from knowing her, she wasn't coming back soon.


	2. I refuse!

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  


Behind These Hazel Eyes, Kelly Clarkson

* * *

"No I _refuse_ to be in the same room with _him!" _

Even though she was all the way down the hall, Alex could hear her voice perfectly as her protests echoed throughout the whole building of the "bank".

Alex was lazily sitting in Mr. Blunt's office in the MI6 building that posed as the Royal & General Bank. Mr. Blunt was chuckling to himself as he listening her shouting. He looked up at Alex's stone cold face with a large smile. He wasn't the kind of man who respected people's feelings. Alex knew that all to well but he still wished daggers would come out of his eyes and hit Blunt in the head.

"You lovebirds get into a fight?" he chuckled. Alex only grunted and continued to glare at him.

It had only been a week after Jordan found out about Sabina and completely overreacted about it. But Sabina wasn't being to kind either... but still. Now they were both dragged over to MI6 and it didn't seem like she was too happy about that.

"Jordan," Mrs. Jone's voice exasperated impatiently.

"Don't _Jordan_ me! I want to leave!"

Talk about drama queen.

Actually, this new behavior of Jordan's was completely shocking Alex. She _never_ overreacted before, she always took this calmly. Until now.

Finally, Jordan stood in the doorway of the office looking mad as hell. She didn't even look at Alex as she slowly walked over to the empty chair next to Alex and sat down.

Man, she really _was_ mad!

"Now that we have two here," Mr. Blunt said with a snicker making the two teens glare at them more. "I would like to give you guys your next assignment."

"What?!" the both shouted in unison. Who said anything about working together?

"Yes that's right. Jordan and Alex, you two will be going to flying on a plane to Las Vegas, Nevada in America, to help out the CIA take down Juan Davis," he quickly flashed them a large picture of a Mexican man in dark aviators talking into his cellphone. "He his a mafia leader who is quickly gaining power. The CIA wants to shut him down, and it seems like their attempts before hand have ended in catastrophic embarrassment."

"How so?" Jordan asked.

Alex closed his eyes and took in her calm voice. It had been so long since he heard it and now it sounded so sweet. If only she would talk to him.

"He has alliances with almost every mob in the country and they're slowly buying their way to taking over every major city in America. Starting with Las Vegas. Not only that but seems to be that he is in contact with Castro in Cuba."

"Wow," Jordan breathed and Alex nodded.

"You two will be flying to Las Vegas tomorrow. Since you're only fourteen you will be accompanied by one of our experienced men."

"Who would that be?" Alex finally spoke taking Jordan off guard. She hadn't heard his voice in so long that it almost seemed alien.

"J.D. Winchester, one of our top men in our intelligence unit," Blunt smiled broadly like a proud father at the very thought.

Jordan sat in her seat beginning to feel very irritated.

No way was she going on a mission; to _Las Vegas_ of all places, with Alex. Sure another person would be there but really, this is technically their mission. Which meant they'd be doing all of the dirty work and together. That was definitely _not_ going to happen.

"I hate to burst your bubble, _Blunt_," Jordan spoke quietly but with so much venom it made Alex's hair stand on ends, "but there is not way I'm going on a mission with Alex.," she stood up forcefully and glared down at him. "I'm going solo."

"And there's no way I'm going with _her_ either!" he protested just to look like he was over her too. "That's _not_ going to happen!"

"Kids," Blunt sighed impatiently and rubbed his temples to cure his rising migraine.

"I'm not a kid!" Jordan snapped.

"And neither am I!" Alex agreed and then they both turned and stormed towards the door.

Mr. Blunt stood angrily making the vein in his forehead pop out. "You are not leaving this mission!"

"Watch me!" Jordan turned around and shouted and then right when they reached the door. They both collapsed to the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" Mrs. Jones gasped once she opened the door to Mr. Blunt's office and saw Jordan completely collapsed over, an also knocked-out, Alex. She looked up Mr. Blunt and shook her head disapprovingly. "Really? Did you have to use the stun gun?" she demanded.

He shrugged and set down the small hand-held gun in his right-hand drawer again. "They were about to walk out on me, and I couldn't have that."

"They're _kids_."

"Who are acting like kids!"

"That's because they are!"

"They don't seem to think that!"

"That's because they're _kids!"_ she exasperated and then huffed out of the room, stepping over the two teens.

Seven hours later Jordan Nommack woke up with a start when her dream took a dark and unexpected turn. She rubbed her eyes lazily and looked at her surroundings, expecting to be in her safe bed at home.

But she was far away from home.

Now, Jordan was sitting in an airplane chair flying over the Atlantic ocean. Across the aisle, Alex sat, fast asleep.

"Alex," she hissed but he didn't wake up.

"Alex!" she shouted this time but he didn't even turn.

Finally she grabbed one of the throw pillows next to her and whipped it at his emotionless face.

His eyes shot open and then blinked to focus in on what was going on.

"Jordan?"

"The one in only," she snapped impatiently.

"What are we-"

"That son-of-a-bitch Blunt, is sending us to freakin' Las Vegas!" she screeched in outrage.

"What!?" he whipped around and looked out the window to see the bright blue water splashing beneath him.

"Holy shit!" he shouted.

"I'm going to kill him!" she hissed under her breath and then hugged her knees close.

Alone with Alex?

Having to make conversation with him?

Having to look him in the eye?

Share a mission with him?

She'd rather be mauled by a freakin' bear.


	3. Thats what u get for waking up in Vegas

Jordan woke up instantly when she felt someone jab her with their elbow. She kept her eyes closed as she replied back sharply.

"Try that again and it will broken!" When she heard a husky laughed that didn't belong to Alex, she opened her eyes and saw a (hot) twenty-five-year-old male grinning widely at her.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded, even though part of her didn't really care since he was totally hot.

"Language!" he laughed and then sat in the seat across from her and stuck his hand out. "I'm J.D." she shook his hand still staring at his bright aqua eyes.

"What's that stand for?"

"That's on a need-to-know basis," he told her with a smile.

"Uh-huh," then she looked around her and saw that Alex was no where to be seen.

Why did he have to be gone when she was flirting with someone else?

"Alex when to get something to drink in back," he told her as if he was reading her mind.

She just shrugged and the looked out her window to see the lights of Las Vegas ahead of them.

Once J.D. went back to his seat, Alex returned with a Coke in his hand.

"I just spoke to the pilot, he said we'd be arriving soon. We should probably buckle up," he informed her but she just shrugged and stared out the window.

Alex sighed and shook his head and then sat down.

This was going to be a long mission for them.

"Alright we'll all be sharing one room," J.D. announced once he got their room keys for their room at the MGM hotel.

"WHAT?!" Alex and Jordan exclaimed.

"Yes, that's right, now grab your stuff," he told them and then grabbed onto his black suitcase and started to walk away. Jordan grabbed her purple suitcase and Alex grabbed his navy blue one and they jogged after him.

"But why do we have to share a room altogether," Jordan whined once they were in an elevator by themselves.

Alex personally didn't care, it would be good time for he and Jordan to talk. So all he did was stare in awe at how beautifully crafted the elevator was as they rode up to the twenty-third floor.

"_Because,_" J.D. exasperated, "in case we're anyone of us are in trouble. Then we can just run to our room and get help. If we had separate rooms you couldn't do that."

"But-"

"And," he added, "we're supposed to be a _family_. It would be sketchy if we all had separate rooms.

"Whatever," Jordan mumbled and then examined the gorgeous elevator for the rest of the way up.

Once they reached the suite, Jordan tossed her suitcase onto the largest bed out of the three beds that were in the suite that also had a private bathroom.

"This is _my_ bed."

"No way, I'm oldest!" J.D. protested but she shook her head.

"IF you want this to go well, I'm going to have this bed," then she rummaged around in her suitcase and then grabbed her bathroom bag. She took it and walked into her private bathroom and locked the door behind her.

J.D. chuckled and turned to Alex. "Is she always that demanding?"

"Yes," Alex grinned and then set his suitcase on the queen bed closest to Jordan's private room.

Later on that night, when J.D. was asleep, Alex tiptoed into Jordan's room and found her reading a book in her bed.

When she looked up, her eyes widened and she tossed to book aside to pull the covers over her chest.

"Knock much?" she spat and just shrugged and walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. Now get out!" she demanded but he shook his head.

"Jordan, can't we just talk?"

"No."

"Jordan," he rolled his eyes and then got up and then sat down next to her.

"Get away from me!" she told him darkly. Her voice was like venom to him but he would stay strong.

"Why are you pushing me away when you obviously don't want to?" he demanded and looked into her dark blue eyes.

She shook her head of shiny porcelain blond hair and when she looked up at him he noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

"Because I'm sick of people betraying me."

"I didn't betray you, Jordan."

"Then look me in the eye, and tell me that you don't have any feelings for that Sabina chick," she told her with a shaking voice. He gulped and when he tried to form words that resembled what she wanted to hear, he couldn't. When he tried again, he found that he was stuck.

"See," she whispered. "When you find out who you really like, I'll be hear to listen," then she leaned in and slowly, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night," she told him. He got up slowly and walked towards the door and shut it behind him. When he got into his bed he touched to spot where she kissed him and closed his eyes.

He had a feeling it would be the last one.


	4. That's what I call sex sounds!

_They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just, mmm

_Bubbly, Colbie Caillat _

* * *

The next morning, J.D. was sitting across from Jordan and Alex who were looking uncomfortable to be sitting next to each other at their table at IHOP.

_Ha, teenage drama,_ he chuckled to himself and then took a drink of his coffee. Jordan's eyes narrowed on him when she heard him snicker.

_Look at Mr. Hotshot; _she thought disgustedly, _he thinks he's so above our issues. _

Alex was surprisingly, the only one who was thinking civil thoughts.

_Hmm… the French toast _does _look good, but I do feel like ham… hm._

Suddenly, J.D. kicked Jordan and Alex's shins and quickly motioned with his head towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Alex cautiously looked to see Juan Davis standing impatiently with his groupies hovering around him.

Next to him, Jordan reached for the gun she wished was given to her but no, Blunt never gave her or Alex guns. Danger, schmangerous.

"Calm down," J.D. muttered to them and then drank a sip of his coffee as if the man they had to take down wasn't in the same room as them.

Jordan mumbled something vulgar whereas Alex only stared at his Coke until he took a gulp of it.

"He's right there!" Jordan hissed but J.D. just kicked her on the shin and responded calmly.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," he told her quietly.

"What is it?"

"Later," and then they barely talked for the rest of the time.

Once they finished their food, they headed back to their hotel room where D.J. told them the game plan.

"I thought this was _our_ mission?" Jordan asked coldly as she flipped through an American teen magazine on the leather couch.

"Not anymore," he told them sternly, "I don't know what MI6 was thinking when they hired you two to be on this case, so I'm taking matters into my own hands."

"But-," Jordan started to say but J.D. cut her off.

"This week we're only going to observe them. We need to know where they go, what they do, and how they act."

"But that will only give them more time to grow stronger!" Alex protested but he shook his head.

"It's better to do a job for a long time and neatly then to do it shortly and sloppy, and we all know how good you two are at that," he smirked and the two teens just glared at him.

"Whatever!" Jordan huffed and then stormed into her room. J.D. sighed and shook his head and then walked into the kitchen to fix himself a pot of coffee.

Alex then took out his cell phone and typed a message to Jordan.

**Alex: What's the game plan?**

**Jordan: I don't no what you're talking about.**

**Alex: Plz, I no u conjured up a plan tht goes entirely against JD's plan.**

**Jordan: Well… I'm not sure if you're mature enuff 2 handle a sophisticated plan like mine :)**

**Alex: Shut up & tell me!**

**Jordan: Fine, fine, fine! Well 2night I'm going 2 sneak in2 Juan Davis' room & just look through it 4 things that can help us nail him.**

**Alex: Good idea, but we don't know what hotel he's staying at, his room #, & we don't have access 2 his room!**

**Jordan: Plz, y do u think we're staying at the MGM? B/c Davis is staying here! Also I know his room #, I saw 1 of his buddies pull their card out while he was looking 4 his credit card.**

**Alex: Rlly?**

**Jordan: Rlly. Also I have their room key b/c another 1 of his groupies dropped it while on his way 2 the b-room.**

**Alex: Huh. So when do we strike?**

**Jordan: Tonight. Once JD is asleep 4 an hr. **

**Alex: Cool**

**Jordan: ttyt**

**Alex: ttyt?**

**Jordan: Tlk 2 u then… duh.**

**Alex: lol**

That night, they dressed in dark clothes (but stylishly so no one would notice) and waited for an hour after J.D. fell asleep until they left their hotel room.

As they rode up to the thirty-third floor of the hotel the air between them was awkward and uncomfortable. Jordan looked around her and barely paid attention to the art work as Alex shifted from side-to-side.

What a great idea.

Once they reached the floor they made sure no one was coming their way before they reached the room.

"What if they're on the other side of the door?" Alex whispered and Jordan rolled her eyes and got down on the floor and peeked under the door.

No shoes.

"It's good, just be careful and ready for anything," she told him and he nodded and then she slipped the key into the door and it blinked green.

Slowly, they opened the door and peeked through a small crack. It was pitch black and the moonlight showed no sign of anyone in the room.

"It's clear," she announced quietly and they tiptoed in, being careful not to make any noise.

The room was huge, even bigger than their suite! But they didn't stop and stare, they quickly rummaged through anything that was laid out about the messy room. But they were careful not to mess things up to much.

"Oh!" they heard a scream and they quickly fell down and pressed their bodies against the floor.

"Yes!"

"Oh my God," Jordan whispered and then looked to one of the bedrooms.

Alex grinned widely and stifled a laugh.

Quietly, they moved towards the bedroom where they started to hear more moans and other disgusting sounds and vulgar shouts.

"This is so gross!" Jordan whispered with a giggle and then a plan formed in her mind "Alex, go get me flour!"

"Flour?"

"Yes, go get it!" he nodded and then headed for the kitchen as she made her way to the bathroom.

Once she found a hair dry she grabbed a piece of paper of the table and then poured the flour Alex got for her onto the piece of paper.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watch," then she slipped the paper under bedroom door and then plugged in the hair dryer. "Ready to run?" she asked with a wide grin. He nodded nervously and then she turned on the hair dryer.

"WHAT THE F***!?!?!"

Alex doubled over laughing once he realized what Jordan did.

When she turned on the hair dryer it made all the flour fly around the bedroom, covering everything. Including the couple in the bedroom.

"Come on!" she hissed and grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards the door.

On the way out Alex saw a Blackberry Storm sit on the kitchen table. Right when he was about to run for it quickly, Jordan pulled him away and then raced out the door and towards the elevator.

Once the doors open, they threw themselves inside and they toppled onto the floor of it.

"Oh my gosh!" Alex laughed, not even noticing that Jordan was sprawled out on his lap. "That was hilarious!"

"I know!" Jordan laughed.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked while reaching up and pressing their floor number.

"My friends and I did it all that time at the boarding school I went to."

He nodded and then a silence hung over them as they studied each other's faces.

Right as Alex started to lean in for a kiss Jordan turned away and quickly stood up.

"This is our floor," she mumbled and then quickly helped him up and then walked out of the elevator.

As he followed, he couldn't help but feel something inside of him die.

Probably his hope.

**A/N: Finally, an author's note. Anyways it's another chapter with a slightly sad ending. But have no fear, there will be more! Sorry I didn't update tomorrow. I hurt my shoulder in a soccer game and it's been hurting a lot. Going to weight lifting this morning probably didn't help it at all but whatevs, I want to letter in it and nothing will get in my way of that! Man, that was cheesy.**

**ALSO! I just saw Casino Royale and it was AMAZING!!! Oh my goodness I love that movie! I didn't like the old James Bond movies and I didn't like them, but this one was so good! Especially with Mr. Von Sexy Pants as James Bond (a.k.a. Daniel Craig). By the way, Daniel Craig and Eva Green are an example of what I picture Alex and Jordan to look like (and act like) when their old. Aww… they'd be soo cute! You know, without the part when Eva dies and all that messy stuff.**

**Wow, this is a long author's note.**

**God Bless,**

**!Hannah!**


	5. I see scary people behind me

_I'll stop the world and melt with you  
You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time  
There's nothing you and I won't do  
I'll stop the world and melt with you_

_I Melt With You, Mest_

* * *

"JORDAN NOMMACK YOU BETTER F****** EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!!" Jordan suddenly awoke to someone screaming.

"What the hell?" she asked to no one and slid off her bed and walked out of her room to see J.D. yelling unintelligible things into the phone.

Sitting at the breakfast bar was Alex, looking frightened and delighted at the same time.

She quickly slipped past J.D. and sat on the char next to Alex.

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered.

"He got word that someone broke into Davis' room and the think it was two teenagers so J.D. is assuming that it was us."

"Huh, good guess," Jordan mumbled and then walked around the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Once J.D. hung up the phone he turned to them madly.

"YOU BETTER TELL ME THE TRUTH OR I'M GOING TO F***** FREAK OUT!!"

_Kind of like how you are now?_ Jordan thought smugly but didn't dare to say it.

"J.D.," Jordan said calmly, "last night we were _sleeping_ we didn't go anywhere near Davis and also, how would we get in?"

"I don't know," he mumbled stubbornly.

"Trust us, J.D.," Alex said, "we had nothing to do with it."

"Okay," he grumbled and then stomped back to his room.

Once he left, Jordan and Alex turned to each other and started laugh uncontrollably, trying not to make a sound.

"Did you see his face?" Alex laughed.

"How about the 'you better tell me the truth or I'm going to effing freak out'?!" Jordan laughed and they high-fived each other.

It was like old times.

Almost.

He still didn't give her an answer so that meant that these bonding moments were going to be rare.

And it killed her.

Later on that day, they received a package from Mr. Smithers. They opened it to find a letter and gadgets of all kinds.

Jordan read the letter out loud.

_"Dear, Jordan and Alex. _

_"Since you were abruptly forced to Las Vegas, I wasn't able to give you these gadgets. Hopefully you didn't need them the last two days. _

_"Anyways, her is what all a gave you._

_"A credit card- can be used for stores and MUST be used wisely (JORDAN!). When you fold the bottom left corner and press down on the seal in the top left corner it becomes a stun gun. Just press it up to someone and they will be knocked out instantly._

_"Next, is for Jordan. I had special heels made for you by some big-name designer (whose name I forgot) but tweaked them just a bit for you. The three diamonds on the strap can be taken off and used as smoke pellets. How you can take them off is to just press YOUR THUMB on a diamond and it will just fall off. Easy as that. If you bend the heel backwards you will find a small, titanium tube. Be very careful with it. It is a small bomb that could destroy forty feet around it. To make sure your heel won't snap, I have a small gold, titanium line on the inside of the heel. All you have to do is push it down and then move the heel. Also, front of your heel is so sharp it can break through any type of glass if you put pressure on it and slide it back-and-forth. Be careful not to step on anyones shoe in these heels._

_"Next, is for Alex. I made you sunglasses like ones I gave you on your last mission only a little __different. It still has night vision if you press the silver button on the right side of it and you can also zoom up on things if you turn the silver button. It can still also see things from behind if you press the button twice. But what makes it different is that the lenses are bullet proof and if you press down on the silver button three times it will shoot out a dart that can knock a grown man out in a second. The dart goes so fast that nobody can even see it._

_"Jordan, I made you the same exact glasses only they are over-sized and have aqua rims._

_"And that's it. I wasn't allowed to give you guys very many gadgets (you're lucky that I could even add a bomb to Jordan's high heel!)_

_"Good luck!_

_"Smithers"_

"Awesome," Alex smiled as he admired his black sunglasses.

"I love these heels!" Jordan smiled looking at the black high heels with red on the inside. "How could something so pretty be so dangerous?"

_That's what I always think about you,_ Alex thought to himself.

"Hey, kids," J.D. entered the living room area of the sweet were Alex and Jordan were sitting and sat down.

"Hey," they said cautiously. They didn't want him going on another tyrant.

"We should go out for some dinner," J.D. suggested and they teens nodded and shrugged.

Alex and Jordan put on their new sunglasses and then left with J.D.

"So what do you guys think of Las Vegas so far?" J.D. asked once they got their food and sat at one of the outside tables at the China Panda restaurant located on The Strip.

"Haven't really seen it," Jordan said and then ate some of her orange chicken.

"Same here," Alex agreed.

"Well we should go watch the pirate show that plays every night at the Treasure Island hotel. It starts in about ten minutes."

"A pirate show?" Alex and Jordan said disgustingly in unison.

"Yes! Now come on don't be like that. What else are you going to do tonight?"

_Actually do what I came to Las Vegas to do,_ Jordan thought angrily. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Jordan and Alex knew that they were the better spies so what the hell was this guy doing here dragging them down?

After five minutes went by of complete silence between them, J.D. finally stood up and announced that he was going to the bathroom.

"Oh my God!" Alex cried and and Jordan laughed as he buried his head in his hands. "He is such an idiot!" he continued.

"I know! I mean really, we didn't come to Las Vegas to enjoy ourselves, we came here to bring down the mafia!" said quietly so no one could hear.

"Exactly, I mean, at least we broke into his apartment last night! At least we accomplished that!" he said quietly also.

Then Jordan suddenly felt someone behind her watching them. She pressed the button on her sunglasses twice and saw two of Davis' groupies staring intently at them.

"Shit," she swore under her breath causing Alex to look up quickly.

"What?"

Jordan subtly tipped her head backwards as if she was looking at the sky. Alex figured it our instantly and casually looked past her head to see two of Davis' men staring at them and one talking into a walkie talkie.

Shit was right.

"Shit," Alex muttered only a little bit louder and then motioned with his head to Jordan sideways, only making it look like he was cracking his neck.

"Hey!" someone behind him grabbed the back of his blue polo, choking him for a moment.

"What the-" he turned around to see an angry looking mom staring down at him.

"Do not swear, there are little kids here!" she scolded him.

Alex didn't know what to say, he didn't really want to insult her since she was a lady after all.

Jordan swooped to his rescue when she saw the commotion.

"Tell it to someone who cares!" snapped and then grabbed Alex's wrist and quickly yanked him away.

As they passed the mafia men's table, Jordan heard one of them mutter "get them."

And then the chase began.

Jordan and Alex took off running down the Las Vegas Strip. Alex quickly looked backwards and saw that the two men were chasing them.

"They're chasing us!" he shouted to Jordan and then they quickly ran into the nearest hotel which happened to be the Treasure Island hotel.

"Try to act calm," Jordan whispered to Alex as they entered the large and grand hotel. Jordan pressed the button twice and saw that the two men were crossing the street to the Treasure Island Hotel.

To the right she saw a door that read 'Employees Only,'

"Come on," she muttered to Alex and then they quickly opened the door and walked down a long hallway that was filled with commotion.

Everyone was putting on pirate costumes and looking over lines and practicing dance moves.

"Um, Jordan," Alex said but she shook her head.

"Sh," she snapped and just then, a bubbly red head approached Jordan looking frantic.

"Angelina, I thought you called in sick?!"

"Ahh," Jordan had to improvise and quickly used her American accent, "I just took some Advil and decided to shake it off. The show must go on!"

"I love the enthusiasm!" she smiled genuinely at her and then looked at Alex.

"Oh hey, Cole, I didn't know you were coming back your parents house so soon!"

Jordan quickly shot daggers at Alex.

_You better not screw this up!_ She thought sternly.

If only the sunglasses could make it able for them to read each other's minds.

Alex also used his American accent as he spoke. "It was a short notice thing, apparently they decided to hit the road and go traveling so I just decided to leave."

"Awesome, but since you guys left we only have room for you two in the back row. Is that okay?" the girl asked hoping that they wouldn't be mad.

_Thank GOD!_ The both thought.

"Sure, sure, whatever is fine," Jordan batted the air. The red head smiled and brought them quickly to hair and makeup.

"Well, at least we can now see the pirate show up close and personal," Alex muttered to Jordan who snickered.

This was going to be an interesting experience.

Most definitely....


	6. It's so not a pirate's life for me

_But something happened  
for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's lookin 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

_Bleeding Love, Leona Lewis  
_

* * *

Jordan nervously stood in the back of the fake pirate ship trying to act like she knew what she was doing.

The whole play was actually painfully cheesy so she thankfully had no speaking parts. But, unfortunately, she had to take part in badly choreographed dance numbers. She soon found out, though, that all she had to do was act slutty to do a good job.

That's Vegas for yeah.

On the other pirate ship, Alex was so lost. Apparently the guys didn't have it as easy as the girls did. It didn't help that Jordan was doing vulgar dance moves that made it hard for him to focus. He already got yelled at twice by the other cast mates.

"What the hell are you doing, Cole?" A guy next to him muttered. At the moment they were acting like they were cleaning the ship deck.

"I don't know, I just completely forgot everything," Alex muttered to him and acted ashamed.

"It's okay, I'll help you out," Alex nodded and then he sprung into a dance number that the other men just started.

"Right punch, left punch, side-step, turn," the guy muttered dance moves to him helping him keep up with everyone.

Once it was finished something metallic caught his eye. He looked up and stared in horror at what he saw.

On a balcony of the hotel, one of Juan Davis' men pointed his gun at Jordan who was currently swinging on one of the ship's ropes.

_Shit,_ Alex thought, _this is not good!_

"Don't freak, but the explosion part is coming up," the guy whispered to him and Alex froze.

_The explosion... he'll shoot her then!_

"When is it going to happen?" he asked.

"After the girls are done with their dance number."

Right then, the music started and the girls started dancing.

He had to take action.

Silently and quickly, Alex slipped behind a large post without being noticed.

Then he went tot he side of the ship that wasn't facing the crowd and hoisted himself down.

He climbed down the side of the ship and took in a big breath of air.

Then he dived into the water. Quickly, he swam under the water and to Jordan's ship. He had to make it before the song ended. He just had to.

When he reached the far side of the other ship, he finally pushed himself to the surface and finally was able to breathe the fresh air.

Then he heard a loud explosion... and then a gunshot.

Jordan!

"No!" he cried and then quickly climbed up the side of the ship, drenched in water.

When he finally reached the ship's deck, he looked up and saw the greatest thing possible at that moment.

Jordan's beautiful dark blue eyes that screamed with worry.

"Jordan!" he cried and then pulled her into a big, wet hug.

"We have to go," she shouted over all of the chaos and squirmed awkwardly in his arms but he didn't let go.

Cast members were running around like crazy and the audience were shrieking while snapping pictures of the mess.

"I know," he pulled away from her and then pulled her next to him and then they jumped off the side of the ship and onto the side of the hotel's balcony.

"Come on," he pulled her up and they took off into the hotel and into the room that they lef their normal clothes in.

"You know what?" Jordan said while stripping off her short shorts. "I don't care that you're in front of me." Then she continued to strip off her clothes and pulling on her regular ones.

Alex could only just stare in shock as she pulled off her peasant blouse revealing her black bra.

Finally she looked over and saw Alex staring.

"Jeez, perv! Stare at you're own body!" she snapped. "Put on your clothes so we can get out of here!"

"Oh!" Alex blushed a mad shade of red and then turned away quickly. "Sorry," he mumbled and then took off his shirt.

Once Jordan finished dressing she saw that Alex was only in his polo and red boxers.

As she walked by she pulled down his boxers.

"Hey!" he shouted and quickly pulled up his boxers with a brigh tred face, but Jordan still got a glimpse of his butt.

"Oh my God!" she howled with laughter. "You have a white ass!"

Alex scowled and buckled his belt on his jeans.

"Well I'm glad you're having a good laugh!"

"I am."

"Well come on," he huffed and then they ran out of the hotel.

"Where are we going?" Jordan asked.

Then they heard a gunshot.

They hit the ground and pushed the silver button on their sunglasses and saw Juan Davis and one of his cronies running towards them.

"Shit!" they both cried and then turned their glasses back to normal and then took off running.

"They're going to catch us!" Jordan cried and Alex knew that she was right.

Then they saw a man about to get into his Mercedes-Benz car.

Jordan bounded towards him and tackled him to the ground.

"Jordan?!" Alex cried in shock.

"Alex, get in the passenger side!" she ordered as she ripped the man's keys out of his grip.

"Hey!" the man shouted but they were already speeding down the street.


	7. A little thing called self control

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

_Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol_

* * *

"Woops," Jordan mumbles as she cut off a BMW.

Alex clutched his seat for dear life. Jordan's driving was just a little too dangerous for his taste. They swerved in and out of cars that slammed on their breaks and honked on their horns.

"Shit," Alex mumbled when he saw Davis pull up behind them in a black Porsche.

"What?"

"Davis is behind us."

Just then, their back window shattered and a bullet shot rang through the Strip.

"Oh my God!" Jordan screamed as two other shots were fired. They both ducked their heads down and barely missed two more bullets that shattered the windshield spraying them with glass.

"Hold on," she shouted to Alex and turned the car around sharply making them skid on two wheels for a moment.

Davis did exactly what she wanted. He slammed on his breaks making him loose control of his car and flipped on the road.

Jordan quickly stepped on the gas as the bullets began to fly.

"Jordan!" Alex screamed but Jordan ignored him and kept driving.

Finally they reached their hotel and parked the car in the parking lot and headed up to their room.

Jordan walked into her room and collapsed on her bed. Alex followed behind and layed down next to her.

"They're going to be looking for us," Alex whispered and Jordan closed her eyes and nodded. She breathed in slowly trying to catch her unsteady breath.

"I know."

"And we can't do this mission properly with J.D. around."

Jordan sat up and stared at him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she smiled and Alex returned her smile and nodded.

"Smithers didn't give us the credit card for nothing."

"Start packing."

Then they started throwing their things in their suitcases and frantically picking up their belongings that were scattered about the suite.

Finally, they were ready. But right when they were about to open up the door J.D. walked in.

"What are you-"

_WHAM!_

J.D. laid on the floor unconscious as Jordan stood over him with her fist still clenched.

"Was knocking him out really necessary?" Alex asked her with a smirk plastered on his face.

She glared at him and then pushed J.D.'s body out of the way with her foot and walked out of the hotel room.

"What was I supposed to do?" Jordan asked as Alex closed the door behind him. "Be all like 'Hey, J.D., we don't like the way you do things so we're ditching you and getting a new hotel. Bye!'?"

Alex shrugged and they rode down the elevator in silence.

When they reached the parking lot they dove behind a nearby Range Rover when they saw two security guards standing around their stolen Mercedes-Benz.

"What do you think happened?" they heard one of the guards ask.

"I don't know, it looks like it was ran over by a train!" the other one exclaimed.

"Well whatever happened we should probably call it in just in case."

"Yeah, good idea."

"You stay here in case the owner comes along while I go back and call it in," the other one said and then walked into the hotel. The second guard casually looked around the parking lot but no one could be seen.

He was a young man, maybe twenty-three or twenty-five. He had jet black hair and a stubbles on his face.

Jordan had a plan.

"Wait here," she whispered to Alex and then got out from behind the Range Rover and pulled down her yellow polo and light-wash jeans.

Alex stared at her with an open jaw and then looked over at the security guard that she was walking towards.

_Noooo...._

"Hey there," Jordan greeted flirtatiously and smiled at the guard who gave her a shy smile and blushed a pale shade of pink.

"Hi, are you the owner of this car?" he asked, not really caring if she was or not.

"No, no, but what happened it looks totally ruined!" she exclaimed using her; I'm-stupid-and-easy, voice.

"I know, my buddy is contacting the police right now," he told her and then stuck out his chest a little bit. "I stayed behind just in case anything happened."

"Oh wow," Jordan said, trying so hard not to laugh, "how brave of you!"

_Oh my God!_ Alex snickered as he slowly made his way closer to the car. It was just too funny watching the security guard totally falling for Jordan.

And yet he wanted to rip the guard to shreds.

"Yeah, well somebody has to do the dirty work," he grinned and raised his eyebrows,

Oh how smooth.

Alex gritted his teeth and fought back the urge to tackle him to the ground and beat him until he cried. How dare he talk to Jordan like that! How dare he say such vulgar things to her!

Jordan's jaw clenched but then she quickly calmed herself down and loosened her tense body.

All she was able to do without hurting him severely was give him a small smile.

"Soo..." the guard said after awhile, "I get off work soon and-"

Alex couldn't take it anymore, he had enough of this arrogant, son-of-a-bitch.

_"Oof!"_ the guard grunted has Alex tackled him to the ground knocking him unconscious.

"Was that really necessary, Alex?" Jordan asked with a smirk but on the inside she was thanking him dearly.

"You know you wanted to do that as much as I did," he told her and then got into the passenger seat. Before getting into the driver's side, Jordan dragged the guard out of the way and then she got in the car and drove down the street.

They arrived at the Stratosphere hotel and then checked into the room.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any more two, queen-sized beds open," the person checking them in apologized. "All we have left are one king size bed rooms open."

Alex and Jordan exchanged glances trying not to look upset in front of the man.

"That's okay," Jordan quickly said and then they grabbed two room keys and headed up to the twentieth floor.

Once they reached their room Jordan dropped her things on the floor in a huff and laid down on the bed. It was midnight and she didn't even want to change into her pajamas.

"Alex," she said and then rolled over on her side to look at him, "this is an imaginary line." she informed him while tracing a line down the middle of the bed with her finger. "If you go over this line. You will be sleeping on the floor."

Alex choked back laughter and nodded politely and then crawled under the covers along with Jordan.

An hour later, they were both freezing and slowly they inched towards each other until finally they were cuddling each other for warmth.

"This is the only freakin' exception," Jordan hissed in his ear making him laugh.

"Of course, Jor," he smiled and then feel soundly asleep.

**A/N: Finally got this chapter done even though I endured MANY annoying interruptions. R&R please!**

**God Bless,**

**!Hannah! **


	8. Being freakin' Dr Phil

**A/N: Wow, it has been a loooonnng time since I've updated. Well... at least I'm doing it now, right? Right. Enjoy.**

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

Cuz I fear I might brake  
And I fear I can't take it  
Tonight i'll lie awake  
Feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Pressure, Paramore

**

* * *

**

J.D. Winchester rubbed his tired eyes and felt dazed and regretted his lack of sleep from the past two days. Slowly, he lifted his cell phone up to his ear and tried to make sense of what his boss was saying.

"And then we could...."

Oh forget it... it was too bloody difficult.

"Listen, Davis," J.D. sighed, "just give me their location."

"Oh ho, ho," Davis laughed, "you're that confident that you'll be able to outsmart them?"

"Please, what they did was completely predictable. I mean, I was getting on their nerves. Of course they would ditch."

Davis sighed. "I don't know, Winchester. You are a double."

"Yeah, but I _did_ delay their mission didn't I? If it weren't for me, they would have busted you already."

"WHAT?!"

"Just sayin'," he said quickly. Hoping that his comment wouldn't get him on his boss' bad side.

After some silence Davis finally sighed and J.D. knew that he would crack.

"Please, Boss, just give me their location and I'll make sure to bring Jordan Nommack and Alex Rider _down_."

Juan Davis gave another dramatic sigh and then J.D. heard him type something into his computer. "They're at the Stratosphere Hotel."

"I'm on it." J.D. jammed his keys into the ignition of his car and then took off down the Strip.

* * *

Alex groaned as Jordan tried on, what seemed like, her thousandth pair of high-heels. They were bright yellow and the inside had a red and cream flower design. She said something about a guy named Marc Jacobs but by that time he completely shut her out.

After a whole day of snooping around and trying to get some facts that would lead them to Davis, they were stumped. Finally Jordan announced that since they found nothing, they might as well end the day with something fun.

"Like what?" Alex asked.

Jordan smiled. "Shopping."

What was it with women and shoes anyways?

"I really like these," Jordan stated after walking around in them. "I'm not really sure at the moment what I'd wear them with though...."

"You could always buy an outfit _for _the shoes," the shop's saleslady suggested with a wide grin. She was getting more of a kick out of it than Jordan was.

"I like the way you think," Jordan complimented and returned the grin and then turned around and faced Alex. "Alright, I think I'm ready."

"Finally," Alex mumbled gratefully and stood up. He winced as he felt his sore knees crack. The couches in the store were definitely made for style and not comfort. In Jordan's arms were five pairs of expensive heels and on her face was a happy smile.

"How are you going to pay for that?" he asked and she just rolled her eyes.

"Credit card."

"That's not for shopping."

"I meant _my_ credit card not the one _Smithers_ gave us," she brushed past him and towards the checkout.

A half hour later, Alex and Jordan exited the giant shopping center and stepped out into the dark night.

People were, of course, everywhere and, also obviously, so was booze.

Alex didn't drink and Jordan barely ever did. Only sometimes like at parties or in clubs she assured him.

"Let's go back to the hotel so I can put my things away. Then we can start looking again," Jordan suggested and Alex nodded in agreement. The sooner they ended this case the better.

* * *

_"Oh my God!"_

Alex heard Jordan gasp loudly after opening the door to their hotel room.

"What?" he peered inside and found himself speechless.

The whole room was trashed. The couch was turned over and the cushions were scattered around the floor. The bedsheets were sprawled out across the floor.

Basically they were raided.

"Someone has been here," Jordan stated even though it was clearly obvious.

"Come on," Alex grabbed her arm, "let's go."

Jordan shrugged him off and then walked into the room. "Just let me set these bags down."

"What if the person comes back and steals them."

"Come on, Alex. The person who raided us obviously wasn't here for my expensive wardrobe." Alex shrugged and nodded. She _was_ right.

Then they quickly left the hotel keeping an eye out for anyone that was watching them a little too intently.

As they walked down the strip Alex couldn't help but notice how Jordan had been warming up to him over the last couple of days.

Sure, last night they were freezing their butts off but she didn't make any crude comments towards him. Well... once or twice she did but that was mostly just her sarcastic nature.

Walking next to him, Jordan was trying to sort out her feelings.

_You have to make a decision, Jor._ She told herself sternly. _You can't keep him in the dark forever. It's time you confronted your feelings._

Then she shook her head in disgust.

_Oh gag me, I'm turning into freakin' Dr. Phil._

She looked up and then stopped right in her tracks.

After walking a couple steps, Alex finally noticed that she wasn't walking with him.

"Jordan?" She looked over at Alex who looked a little worried for her.

"It's him," she said and then looked back.

There he was, Juan Davis in the flesh. Walking into a night club that many people were waiting in line for.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the club.

Before the got in line, the two teens were stopped by two twenty-year-old girls wearing revealing clothes. Alex couldn't help but feel awkward.

"Hey there, cutie," the blond girl said and then looked up at Jordan. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even notice. Well don't mind me-"

"No, no, no..." Jordan smiled, "I'm his sister."

Alex looked at her feeling utterly confused and a little hurt. Then when he noticed that she was wearing her I-have-a-plan face. He loosened up.

"Yeah it's okay," he chimed in and then kicked himself for not saying something more smooth.

"Well then," the red-head smiled, "do you want to come inside with us?"

Alex looked over at Jordan who clearly gave him a _get me in too_ look.

He turned back to the girls and smiled.

"Only if my sister can come in with us. I don't want her to be alone."

"_Awwww..._" the girls cooed in unison and smiled widely at him. "That's so sweet of you."

"Well of course she can come too," the red-head said and then put her pale arm around Alex.

The inside of the club was amazing. There were people everywhere who were dancing, talking, making out (to their disgust). It was decorated perfectly. Bright lights, black, mod couches, and a glass bar that was filled with glasses and fruity drinks.

"Come one," the blond looked at him, "let's go dance."

"Yeah come on," the red-head chimed in.

Alex turned to Jordan who just rolled her eyes.

"Go have fun," and then she looked around and suddenly noticed how many hot guys were in the club. "Somehow I think I'll manage," she told him with a forced smile

Then they walked to the wide open part of the club that was filled with people who were dancing.

As she watched Alex leave with the girls and couldn't help but feel completely jealous.

* * *

**Yet again... another A/N: Wow this took a while to write. Many factors were in play to lengthen this updating period. A) Writer's block. B) I was gone for a week on a mission trip. C) Soccer. D) Weight lifting. Hopefully their won't be any more delays for updating the next chap.**

**On a side note.... Last night my sister elbowed me right in the forehead and it hurt SOOO BAD!! Of course, it was an accident but oh my goodness... it made me confused for a couple minutes. I was just holding my forehead and thinking **_**What just happened? Ow....**_

**Yeah... not good.**

**Well anyways R&R!!!**

**Hannah!**


	9. Lady Gaga does crazy things to people

_We take sour sips  
From life's lush lips  
And we shake, shake, shake the hips  
In relationships  
Stop by this disaster town  
You'll put your eyes to the sun, and say "I know"  
You're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding  
And we might have started singing just a little soon  
We're throwing the stones in a glass room_

Whoa, ah, oh  
We're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa, love songs for the genuinely cunning  
Whoa, ah, oh

We keep the beat  
With your blistered feet  
We bullet the words at the mockingbirds, singing  
Slept through the weekend and dreamed  
That you're sinking with the melody of the kiss of eternity  
Got postcards from my former self, saying "how you been?"

The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Fall Out Boy

* * *

Her blonde hair shined in the lights of the night club as she stared intently at her beverage that was randomly given to her by the bartender.

In other words she was completely and utterly bored.

_Why does Alex get all the fun?_ She thought sourly and took another gulp of her drink…. She had to admit… she couldn't blame those girls for picking up Alex. He _was_ incredibly good looking.

"Excuse me," a slightly shaky voice said in more of a question than anything.

Jordan turned her bar stool towards the voice and saw a cute, twenty-something guy standing in front of her nervously. She quickly straitened her posture and gave him a smile to remove all traces of the sulking she had just done.

"Hello," she greeted him, taking the man aback for a bit.

"Oh-ah-hi," he smiled," I'm Michael," he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Jordan," she purred, instantly putting him into a trance, and shook his hand.

"Um… well," he stuttered trying to remember why he introduced himself in the first place. Michael shifted awkwardly back-and-forth until he remembered.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

"Sure," she downed her drink and then set the glass down and stood up.

Jordan followed him to the dance floor where she suddenly got lost in the music and started twisting and moving her body to some Lady Gaga song.

She scanned the room for Alex and saw him dancing with Slut 1 and Slut 2 and not looking very happy about it.

The teenage spy couldn't help but smile as she watched him. _Good_, Jordan thought smugly but then, taking her by surprise, Alex looked up at her and their eyes meet. He smiled at her and she just stared at him feeling a bit stupid.

_Ugh, _she cringed, _her probably thinks I'm an idiot._

Then she noticed that Alex was now staring at Michael and giving him a once over and then glaring angrily at him.

_Hmmm…_ she thought. Sure, she knew Alex had feelings for her but didn't he know that this was all an act?

Guess not….

Finally breaking away from Alex's gaze the blonde girl looked over at Michael and suddenly realized why he was so angry.

Michael was an animal! He was shaking his body as if he was having a seizure. Not to mention that he was completely on her upper thigh. Jordan couldn't help but feel completely disgusted as she watched his uncoordinated dance movies and pervy thrusts.

_Ugh, get your penis of my leg, perv,_ Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Um," she said while stepping backwards and he stood up awkwardly. "I'm going to go find my brother," she shouted over the music and he nodded glumly.

"'Kay," he said with a frown and moped off the dance floor.

_Thank God._

Then, before he could come back, Jordan turned towards where Alex was and froze.

There he was… walking towards Alex with dark and dangerous eyes and a plan clearly playing in his mind.

_J.D._, she gasped.

There was something about the look on his face that she didn't trust. That, and the fact that he was probably mad that they ditched him made her feel apprehensive.

Quickly, she made her way towards Alex hoping to get there before J.D. but she was too late.

He pushed the two girls out of his way and pressed something-Jordan guessed a knife-up to Alex's back and whispered into his ear. Alex's whole body stiffened and he nodded and then they made their way to the exit of the club.

_No!!_ A voice in the back of Jordan's mind cried and before she could second guess herself she bolted towards the door.

J.D. instinctively turned around and stared wide-eyed at the angry girl coming towards him. He turned back around and pressed the knife harder against Alex's back and whispered in his ear again. Alex started to turn but the man nudged him and then dragged him out to the street.

Jordan's eyes were glued to them and she was determined-

BOOM!

She crashed into something hard sending her onto the floor. Jordan looked up in shock and saw Michael staring down at her with a big goofy grin on his face and a shot glass in hand.

"Ugh," the girl groaned and then stood up.

"Hey, Jordan," he slurred while swaying side-to-side, "wanna dance?"

She rolled her eyes and then pushed him aside. "In your dreams," she said sharply before sprinting out to the sidewalk.

Jordan whirled around then, looking all around her for any sign of where Alex and J.D. were.

There were none.

Tears started to form in her eyes but she held them back forcefully and then she looked at the street and saw a man starting to get into his Mercedes convertible. Without thinking she ran over to the car and grabbed the collar of the man's shirt and pulled him to the ground. She reached into the man's pocket and pulled out the keys and jumped into the car and drove away before he could stop her.

As Jordan drove she pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Alex, praying that he would be able to somehow reply to her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey!! Yes... I'm back, and hopefully I won't have another one of those dreadful pauses in my updating. It annoys me as much as if probably annoys you I'm sure. If not more.  
Okay... so I'll try REALLY hard to update quicker but here's my latest excuse....  
I'm the JV goalie (just found out today, WA HOO!) AND the C-squad goalie (sorta) and I have to go to BOTH games... which means I'll be crazy busy. Updating will be easier now but once school starts I don't have a prayer.  
Sorry... that's how it is :(  
I know... it upsets me too.**

**Enough of that... R&R!!!  
HANNAH**


	10. Our Little Feelings

_Does the pain weight out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break you're heart inside?  
You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns  
Lay downs your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms, into the sky  
__You and I_

_When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins_

_Green Day, 21 Guns_

_

* * *

_

***Jordon's POV***

Isn't it funny... how quick something can be stolen from you. Something that you resented having and once it was stolen you felt as if you would've died rather than have it missing from your life.

You could also call it funny how Alex has become that something and how I will stop at nothing to get him back to me.

I guess it takes something like this to make a girl realize how much a boy means to her.

Right when I see Alex again, I swear to God, I will kiss him.

And that's a promise I'm going to keep.

Do you know what else is funny?

How much I'm irrevocably and uncontrollably in love with Alex Rider.

* * *

***3rd Person POV***

_Why didn't you just watch where you were going? _Jordan thought murderously as she swerved in-and-out of traffic with clutched hands on the wheel. _Oh yeah, because an idiot._

She forced back a new wave of tears as she pulled into the parking lot of the Stratosphere.

A half hour later she returned in a black dress that reached mid-thigh and had on-inch straps. On her feet were the heels that Smithers sent her.

The only thing she knew about Alex's whereabouts was that he was with men. The least she could do was dress up so she could have some sort of advantage.

* * *

Alex knew that he was screwed. It was quite obvious when he found himself surrounded by ten men who looked as if they were body builders.

Once he was captured by J.D. he was tied up and driven to a hotel and thrown into some Godforsaken cellar that was in its basement.

He let out an exasperated sigh and stared up at the dark ceiling.

His cell phone had vibrated when J.D. was driving off with him and he knew that it was probably Jordan.

Alex sighed at the though of Jordan, and then looked at all of the guards that were playing a game of cards at the table in front of him and sized them up.

There was no way in hell, Alex decided, that he was going to give up.

* * *

When Jordan started driving again she was reminded that she still had no idea where Alex was.

Her jaw clenched in annoyance of the whole situation. Then, her cell phone vibrated and a small amount of hope brightened her spirits.

Quickly, Jordan detached her phone from the strap of her high heel.

Personally, she hated it when people would text and drive at the same time but this was an emergency.

She quickly glanced at the rode and the stared down at her screen.

**Alex: I'm in a hotel cellar, I have no idea which hotel and I have no idea how to get out.**

**Jordan: Yeah, 'cause that helps me so much. Which way did you guys go when you left the club?**

**Alex: Left**

**Alex: Jordan?**

**Alex: Jordan, what's wrong. Where are you?**

**Alex: Jordan, answer me!**

Panic set in and Alex's breathing became heavy. What was going on? Why didn't Jordan text him back? Millions of worst-case scenarios raced through his mind.

Paranoia increased on him causing Alex to look behind him and down the hallway to make sure nobody was following him. All clear, making the teenager sigh with relief.

He successfully broke out of the small room that he was being held captive in, which wasn't a very hard task. Apparently the guards were in incredibly stupid which surprised Alex greatly. Who would ever hire guards that had rocks for brains?

Anyways all he had to do was lull them into a false sense of security and then attack then attack them so fast that they would be too shocked to make a counter attack. To make sure they wouldn't be getting back up any time soon and gave them all a sharp blow in the temple.

Now he was trying to find an exit through the labyrinth the cellar made for him. Another surprise to him was that he hadn't come across any other guards in the cellar. While he was planning his attack he also prepared himself for the fight he thought would happen between him and the other guards in the basement.

Finally, he saw it, his beacon of hope. There, hanging over a cream colored door he saw the neon on sign reading 'EXIT'.

Quickly, he walked over to the door and gave it a hard push.

When he saw what was behind the door he couldn't help but to stumble backwards and let his jaw hand open.

There was Juan Davis standing behind the door with a menace smile on his face.

"Hello, Alex Rider."

Alex found himself not being able to deliver a smart-ass comment like he usually did. Instead, he just stood there staring up a Davis. Usually he wasn't like this. In normal cases he took these surprises with a smirk and a quick remark but now he was tongue-tied.

And it was all because he felt an addicting need to see Jordan's face again and now with Davis blocking his way his dreams were crushed.

"Nice surprise, huh?" he smiled evilly making Alex's horror turn to pure loathing towards the man.

"Not really, I'm just not used to looking at a person who's _that_ ugly." Then the boy watched with pleasure as Davis' face grow red with anger and then turn to a shade of pink in the process of trying to control his anger.

"That was a very bad choice, Alex Rider," he said and then lifting his fist into the air and then swung down with all his might on Alex's head, knocking the teenager out.

* * *

**Alex: Left**

_Well at least I have something to work with,_ Jordan though smugly and then before she started to text Alex back she heard police sirens blaring behind her. She looked up in her rear-view mirror and saw a cop car trailing behind her.

_Aw shit,_ she thought when she realized she was speeding but before she pulled over an idea formed in her mind.

Instead of pulling over Jordan sped up and led the cop car past the club that Alex and Jordan were at. The plan was to lead the cop car to a hotel that Jordan suspected Alex to be at so she could at least have some form of backup when she attempted to save Alex.

_Why didn't I think of it before? _Jordan thought and rolled her eyes at herself once she saw the MGM hotel over-looking the Strip. Obviously it would be in the hotel that Juan Davis actually _stayed_ at.

_Would that be too obvious? Nah._

But then her plans were smashed into pieces.

The cop car finally got tired of chasing Jordan down and pulled out his gun. When he did this he fired a shot at Jordan and a bullet pierced into her shoulder.

She cried out quickly to her hand off the wheel and clutched her shoulder, causing the Mercedes to swerve over to the other side of the road and be hit by a Hummer.

The last thing she saw was the MGM hotel as she lied on the cold pavement with blood streaming down the side of her face.

"I'm sorry, Alex," she whispered before her shattered world went blank.

* * *

***Alex's POV***

Everyone has regrets something that they did in their life. I probably have more regrets than the average person, though. Like agreeing to actually being a spy, not keeping in better touch with my very few friends, and believing that I still have a chance at a normal life.

But there's one mistake I made... that I can never take back, and it will haunt me for the rest of my life.

And it is not telling Jordan how much I love her, how I could never live again if she died, and how it kills me to see her in pain.

If I ever escape from these bastards I swear to God I will tell her all these things and so much more.

And then, just for a moment, we can live in our own peaceful fairytale.

* * *

**A/N: Ha, ha, I'm listening to 21 Guns right now. How ironic.  
Anywho, I really like this chapter but what I think I will like even more is the epilogue. Yes, that's right this is the last little AlexXJordan story. But it's what's best, right? Sure....**

**What do YOU think. Yeah, I bet you all hate me for taking so long but I did warn you that I wouldn't have a life anymore b/c of soccer. But soccer has ended and it's a long weekend so I'll try to update quicker.**

**Oh yeah, and I'm not doing basketball b/c let's be serious, I sucked last year. So I'll just be doing winter weightlifting so there won't be any games I'll have to be going to. So I'll spend all my free time WRITING!!!! YAY!!**

**Oh yes, can I just say how much a love the new Green Day CD?? It's AMAZING!!! XD I would like thank my friend, Jo, for borrowing me the CD so I can illegally upload it on my iTunes!! **

**YAY PIRACY!**

**R&R  
HANNAH**


	11. Awakening

_Remember those walls I built  
Well Baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awaken  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away_

_Halo, Beyonce_

_

* * *

_

When Jordan woke up she was still lying on the pavement being examined by a doctor.

"Concussion probably," she heard a man's voice announce and then someone's fingers were touching the side of her face making her wince.

She groaned loudly and pushed herself up only to be hold down.

"Stay on the ground!" a police officer shouted but she ignored him and shrugged off whoever was holding her down and stood up.

"Sit back down," a young doctor told her and tried to force her to sit but she pushed him away.

"I'm fine," Jordan told him sourly making the police officer snort. She looked over at him and saw that he was still holding his gun. Then she looked over at the MGM hotel and sighed. That's where she needed to be and those idiots were holding her back.

An idea formed in her mind quickly. She turned away from the hotel and leaned over and started moaning.

"Ow," she repeated over and over and it worked. The police officer and the doctor surrounded her and worried over her. They asked her if she was okay, if she needed anything, what was wrong, and more. Jordan would have started laughing if she wasn't serious about saving Alex.

Finally, the police did what she wanted him to do all along and put his gun away. Once he did this she reacted very quickly.

She kneed the officer in the groin and then elbowed the doctor in the face. Jordan shoved the police officer's head to the ground and then turned around to roundhouse kick the doctor before bolting towards the MGM entrance.

"Stop her!" someone screamed and other shouts and frantic yelling followed. "Call 911!" another suggested making Jordan bark with laughter.

Good idea, because they did so much when I took out the cop and the doc, she thought with mild amusement and then ran into the hotel where she was greeted by a guard.

"I'm sorry bu-" he started to say before she took him out causing several guests to scream.

I must look pretty gruesome, she thought causing a smile to appear on her face. As she walked quickly through the hotel, looking for steps leading to a basement, she saw horrified looks on peoples faces. Finally, she gave up on looking for stairs and found the elevators and pushed the button for going down. When the doors opened a young couple looked up at her and seemed horrified to what they saw before them. They quickly hurried out with their heads down as they walked past her.

Ignoring them, Jordan stepped in and quickly pressed the 'Basement - Employees ONLY' button and then the 'Door Close' button. The doors closed and in a matter of seconds she was attacked by two burly men. It wasn't very hard to knock them out to her surprise. She found out quickly that they were rather stupid so all she had to do was look terrified and lost and then make a quick move to confuse them.

She stepped over the men and walked out of the elevator and then dove to the ground when she heard voices approaching.

"What are we going to do about Rider?" a voice asked and she held her breath.

"Hold him here for the night. If the girl doesn't come for him… well… you know what do." There was a chuckle of laughter and a someone continued to walk closer. She quickly got behind a shelving unit that was full of unknown objects. Among them was a lead pipe. Seeing this, Jordan grabbed it quickly and got ready for the unknown man.

When he turned the corner and saw Jordan he barley got a sound out before she gave him a hard blow to the head with the pipe. He collapsed to the floor and she continued on her quest to find Alex.

Alex had been awake for a half an hour before a man came rushing into the shabby room, telling Juan Davis about a man called 'James' being unconscious.

Davis looked over at Alex, who had handcuffs around his hands and ankles, which a smirk on his face.

"Looks like your little girlfriend came to rescue you," he told him happily and then left the room and told the messenger to stay.

"I'll take this one," he told him and then closed the door behind him leaving Alex alone with a young and scared looking boy.

He looked over at his guard with a devilish smile making the guard whimper.

This is going to be easy….

Jordan had another close call but dived and rolled out of the way and his behind a large refrigerator box. Her dress was all dirty and she was glad that she decided to wear spandex short-shorts underneath.

After a minute went by and no more footsteps could be heard, she stepped out and tiptoed along the many aisles that reminded her of a warehouse. She still had her pipe with her and it was clenched in her fist.

Then, something flashed across her line of vision making her freeze in place. What was that? Jordan ducked and saw someone walking towards where she was. She held her pipe up to get ready. The person's feet were dead silent and she feared that they had saw her.

The unknown person got closer… and closer… and closer.

Finally she pounced and tackled the man to the ground who landed with a loud 'oof!' They wrestled for a moment but Jordan was able to throw in a couple of punches and took a couple to the nose also. After a minute of this she could feel the blood trickling from her nose. Jordan never really liked the smell of blood and it made her a bit dizzy but she still managed to punch the man in the jaw before she stopped dead in her tracks.

She stared at the man with wide eyes as he still tried to gain control of the fight. He was lying on the ground with Jordan kneeling on his stomach and was still trying to throw in a punch or two before realizing that the person on top of him had stopped fighting.

Brown eyes looked up at him and filled with shock.

"Jordan?" Alex gasped.

She was speechless. The person she loved had just unknowingly given her a bloody nose and she had unknowingly given him a black eye and a bloody nose. It was probably the funniest thing that she had ever witnessed and if she wasn't so shocked she would have burst out laughing.

"Hey," she breathed and smiled and then got off of him and helped him off the floor.

"Hey… why is your head bleeding?" he asked looking at her head and then he looked at what she was wearing and his eyes got even bigger. "And what are you wearing!"

"That's a different story," she said and waved it off and then lowered her voice and stepped closer to him. "Where's Davis? We have to take him down quickly because I don't even want to know what he's planning on doing and-"

Before she could finish, Alex pulled her in and entrapped her in a powerful kiss that made her breathless. He didn't even think twice before doing it. As she talked on the urge to kiss her built up until he couldn't ignore it any longer. Had had waited too long to do that and once he did it felt so good.

Jordan couldn't think. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. His lips were cold against her warm ones and his hands wrapped around her waist made her head spin.

When they broke apart his arms were still around her and Jordan was too speechless to say anything.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," he whispered.

"Alex, I-" she was about to say. She was milliseconds away from telling Alex that she loved him but she stopped.

She stopped because she fell unconscious once a man's fist came in contact with the back of her head. She fell onto Alex who caught her and without thinking, tackled the man to the ground and began to beat the living snot out of him.

Somehow, he mustered enough will power to stop and pushed himself off of him. He pulled Jordan off the floor and carried her over his shoulder until he found a safe spot to put her. He set her in a box that was wedged between to large shelves and set a large canvas over her to make sure no one would find her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her unconscious body, " but I have to go." He bent down and kissed her on her head and then covered her but then left her space for air to get in.

Alex turned around with his determination stronger than ever. He was going to find Juan Davis and then kick his ass… Then, he was going to finally set things right with Jordan, and then he was going to kick Blunt's ass for getting him into that mess in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it's been AGES hasn't it? Well at least I'm updating now, right? You probable don't want to hear ANOTHER of my infamous excuses but I'll give you the three main reasons for my lateness anyways... 1. Soccer 2. Homework 3. Writer's Block. Oh yes, and today I have to get my homework done! I know, how mean is of my teacher to assign homeowork over break, right? Actually, one of the assignments was given about a month ago and I forgot about it, and the other was assigned a week before break but I was... "busy".**

**Anyways I hope you had a Merry Christmas. I know I did! I got a letterman's jacket for weight lifting!! YAY! And this whole time my sister lied to me and said that I didn't letter.... :P And she got our coach (who's a teacher) in on it too! Well he's going to get an earful after break, now isn't he? ;)**

**Merry New Year**

**(review!)**

**HANNAH**


	12. Another One Bites the Dust

_The broken clock is a comfort_  
_It helps me sleep tonight_  
_Maybe it can stop tomorrow_  
_From stealing all my time_

_And I am here still waiting_  
_Though I still have my doubts_  
_I am damaged at best_  
_Like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart_  
_I'm barely breathing_  
_With a broken heart_  
_That's still beating_  
_In the pain_  
_There is healing_  
_In your name_  
_I find meaning_

"Broken" - Lifehouse

* * *

Alex turned away from where he hid Jordan and continued on his way through the dark labyrinth. It seemed as if the basement was endless and reminded him of a horror movie he had once seen. Rows of shelves snaked through it making him seem small in comparison. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of his face making a his spine shiver.

_You can do this, Alex,_ he told himself and turned left to find himself facing a dead end. He shivered and felt like a little kid again as he fears began to make his heartbeat increase.

_Calm down, just try a different way._ It was easier said than done, but it was better than standing still. He turned around and came face-to-face with a burly man who held a knife in his hand.

"Going somewhere, Rider?" the man grinned down at the teenager with an evil desire in his eyes. He put his knife up to Alex's face making the boy sweat even more.

"Not any more, you're not!" another man with an Australian accent came out from behind the burly man with a matching grin on his face.

_Oh, God, just bring me to Juan Davis,_ Alex thought inwardly and suppressed an eye roll.

"You know what, Rider, we're going to cut you a deal." Alex looked up at the burly man with small interest. Whatever this 'deal' was going to be, it wasn't going to be good.

"What?" he asked, after they failed to continue on.

"You have to agree to go by our terms and conditions before we tell you, first," the Australian man cut in. The burly man nodded in agreement.

"Fine," the boy muttered and shook hands with both of the men to seal the deal.

"You have to knock us both out in five minutes, or we'll turn you in to Davis, and he won't be as kind as we are." Alex quickly sized up the men and debated his chances. The burly man was obviously going to be a challenge but the Australian was going to be easy since he wasn't very large.

"Okay," he nodded and then quickly scanned the area in search of a weapon he could quick grab.

"Without a weapon," the large man chimed, as if he knew what Alex was doing.

"Are guys going to fight back?"

"Obviously," the Australian rolled his eyes at him cracked his head in anticipation for the fight.

"Oh," the larger man quickly said before they started, "if you continue to fight after the five minutes are up, we won't guarantee that you'll return to England in one piece," he warned with a gigantic smirk on his face as he played with his switch blade in his hand before shoving it in his pocket.

"Will I fight you guys at the same time?" Alex ask, starting to feel as if this 'deal' was beginning to be extremely unfair. Yet again, he _was_ fighting criminals.

"One at a time, since you're just a baby," the Australian smirked, cracking his knuckles and his back before stepping up to Alex with a devilish smile.

"Go!" the large man exclaimed after setting the timer on his watch for five minutes.

The Australian quickly roundhouse-kicked Alex in the stomach bring him down to his knees, knocking the wind out of him. He was about to give the boy a swift kick to the head but Alex kicked out at the pressure point in the man's knee sending him to the ground. Alex got to his feet and jumped to avoid another kick sent by the man and backed away to avoid more kicks. The Australian stood up and charged towards Alex with a crazed look in his eye. It was obvious that they didn't expect this fight to go on for very long.

Alex dodged a punch and then drove his fist into the man's temple causing the man to collapse and fall to the grown. He was about to get up but the boy got down to his knees and punched the man in the face making the man fall unconscious. Blood flowed from the man's nose and also from Alex's knuckles.

Before Alex could even stand up he flew through the air and landed on his side with a thud from a sharp kick to the head delivered by the burly man. The fair-haired boy spit some blood out of his mouth before standing up and dodging a loaded punch. Alex used all of his force to kick the man in the stomach but it had the same effect of kicking a brick wall. The large man took his ankle and threw him to the ground once again. Alex's heart began to race as he began to black out. All he could here was the heavy breathing of large man. His vision returned just in time for him to dodge another kick that would've hit the back of his head. He swung his leg around dug his foot underneath the man's foot which successfully tripped the large man making him hit the cement floor with a loud 'thud'. Alex quickly jumped to his feet knowing that he had to act quickly if he wanted to take out this man, he had to act soon. He pulled back his fist and narrowed his eyes down at the man's neck.

Alex knew where the most deadly pressure points on a person's body were, but he also knew were the deadliest one was.

The jugular. Located in the neck, and that's what Alex was intending to hit.

He let his fist snap forward. The impact sent a shock of pain through Alex's hand but he followed through with the punch and drove his fist forward into the man's neck.

The burly man; who was on his knees at the time of the of punch, fell back onto the ground and Alex wasn't surprised if he never got up.

Right when he turned away from the man, he heard the faint sound of a beeping sound coming from the man's watch. Alex smiled as he limped away from the two unconscious men.

He kept walking for another five minutes before he stumbled across something interesting.

There was a spare room that looked as if the door was torn clean off. Alex looked inside to see that it was filled with boxes and a desk. The room had a wretched odor to it that made the boy's eyes water and forcing him to plug his nose. He forced himself to walk into the room and stepped up to one of the boxes and used his free hand to open it. In the box was bags upon bags of drugs. Alex cringed at the sight of it and turned away from it in disgust. Some of friends' lives were ruined because of that shit, and it sickened him to even look at it. He opened up some more boxes to see that they also contained drugs. Tired of having to look at the stuff, he walked over to the desk and tried to open some of the drawers but they refused to open.

After trying to pry open the doors for a couple minutes he turned his attention to a map of the country on the wall with red pins sticking out of the most populated cities in the country.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself, confused by the sight of it. The boy quit trying to figure it all out and walked over to a mirror that was missing a couple pieces on it. He focused in on his face which looked disgusting.

His fair hair was covered in dried up blood which Alex assumed was from his head. Actually, his whole face was practically covered in dried blood. There was a deep cut above his eyebrow and lining his jaw. His nose was still spurting out a little blood now-and-again.

"Hello, Alex."

Every muscle in Alex's body froze. His eyes were locked on the person he saw behind him in the mirror. His heart beat skipped before starting up to the speed of a race car.

Before the boy could react, a bag was forced over his head and he was dragged out of the room.

* * *

The light burned his eyes as the dirty, brown bag was wiped off of his head and thrown to floor. He sat in a chair as ropes forcefully held him in place. It also didn't help that a man stood behind him with a gun digging into his upper back.

"Alex, Alex, Alex," Juan Davis chuckled as he paced in front of where Alex sat.

They were back to the entrance of the basement where the shelves were pushed aside to make room for them. Davis' mean surrounded them all in a semi-circle. The whole site overall was extremely terrifying for Alex even though he would never admit it. He pushed these emotions aside and substituted them with hatred and arrogance.

"You really thought you could defeat me?" Davis asked in a mocking tone, looking up at Alex for a split second and then returned to pacing.

There was a quiet murmur of chuckling from the crowd but they quieted down when Davis gave them a certain look.

"Alex," he said, turning his attention back to the teenager, "do you know why that room was filled with drugs?"

"I don't know," Alex said with mock-boredom, "because you're a screwed up drug-addict?"

He felt the gun dig harder into his back and he was sure that it broke threw his skin by the burst of pain that he felt.

Juan marched right up to Alex and bent down to get into his face.

"Alex, consider yourself lucky that I have a habit of telling my plan to the ones I'm about to brutally murder, or your time of death will come sooner than you think." He turned away from Alex and went back to his original position.

"There needs to be more order in the world, Alex, you probably know this. Murders, drugs, etcetera... It's corrupting our society."

"So you're going to give everyone drugs to corrupt it even more?" Alex guessed in his smart-ass way.

"I can give him the word at any moment," Davis warned, motioning towards the man behind Alex. The boy merrily starred back at him, seeming to be unnerved from this threat. Juan sighed and continued on.

"These drugs will be shipped to other mafia bosses that I am in alliance in and they will be sold and will spread like wildfire throughout the country. This will give the mafias enough money to create an underground anarchy that will soon overthrow the government. Like I said before, Alex, there is too much corruption in the world. By having the mafias in charge will create a fear that is needed when leading a country. When crime happens, we will hit the guilty hard. After a while people won't even step close to the line that we will lay. When this is established, we will spread this form of government throughout the world."

By this time a wide grin was spread onto Juan Davis' face. His voice was full of enthusiasm and you can see it gleaming in his eyes in a sick and twisted way.

"And last but not least, Alex," he said, his grin now turning into a smirk, "you will be eliminated. You, and your little girlfriend. Wherever she has hidden, we will find her and kill her."

These words filled Alex up with anger as hot as lava. His mind screamed for Jordan to wake up and to find some way to get the hell out of the basement in one piece. Never mind himself, he just wanted her to be safe.

He kept this yearning from his eyes with remained emotionless and serious as always.

"Now it's time for you to die, Alex." Juan Davis gave him a cruel smile and looked up at the man behind him. Alex shut his eyes and tried to swallow his fears.

_JORDAN, I LOVE YOU!_ He screamed in his mind, preparing for it to be the last second of his life.

"Times up, bitches."

Alex snapped open his eyes and searched for the origin of the voice.

That's when he saw her.

Jordan sat on top of a shelving unit with an empty jug of oil in her hand. He knew that she probably emptied it somewhere in the basement making him smile at her creativity. She tossed it down to the ground. Then, she pulled a lighter out of her pocket and threw at a shelving unit nearby and it successfully lit up in flames.

"Shoot her!" Davis shouted, coughing from the smoke that was quickly filling the room. She pressed her thumb down on one of the diamonds on her heel. She chucked it at the ground and a cloud of smoke erupted, causing a delay of bullets to be shot at her.

While the men shot aimlessly at where she used to be. Alex heard the muffled grunts and groans coming from the man who used to be pressing a gun to his back.

"It's okay," he heard Jordan whisper into his ear as she untied him from the ropes. She grabbed his wrist with the man's gun in the other hand. As they turned to sprint towards the elevator they heard Davis' unwanted voice scream from behind them.

"They're over there you idiots!"

_Bang!_ Alex fell to the ground when a bullet hit him square in the thigh coming from J.D.'s gun. Jordan pulled him up and twisted around and shot J.D. in the hand forcing him to drop his weapon.

They turn around again and Jordan, with great effort, carries Alex on her back, into the elevator. She gasped, trying to find clean air from somewhere. Jordan looked up at the buttons on the wall and slapped her hand against the one that represented the main floor.

When the doors closed, she turned her attention to Alex who was quickly losing oxygen.

"Oh, baby," she whimpered and stroked the side of his face. The sight of him wheezing for air made her eyes fill up with tears. She blinked them back and pulled back her hair before giving him CPR. After giving him two strong breathes she pulled herself away and checked his breathing.

Better.

The elevator 'dinged' and opened up. She was welcomed by a full force of SWAT team member whose guns were pointed to her.

Their screaming ceased to reach her ears since they were still ringing from the dizziness she felt. She ignored them and dragged Alex out of the elevator.

In the basement, the fire reached the place where Jordan dumped out the jug of oil. The basement exploded into flames causing everyone on the main floor to be lifted off their feet and to be thrown in every which direction.

Jordan landed against the wall opposite of her in the hallway where the elevators were. When she landed on the floor, a chunk of the ceiling landed on her head causing her to slip into unconsciousness.

Before everything went blank, the last thing she saw was the sight of Alex screaming in pain as part of his body caught fire.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's been too long! Since it's midnight, I have no motivation to check for grammar, so I just pressed 'spell check' and then called it good. So sorry in advance. :\**

**AND I also must apologize to an chemistry junkies who find my "oil and fire" explosion not realistic. I'm not changing it if that's what you want. I have no idea if it's plausible, but I saw it in a movie once so it's going to work in my story. :)**

**As for the pressure point thing. I looked that up, so no one has any right to get up in my grill about that. ;)**

**AND, if you care even the slightest bit about my personal life... school is EL FIN! for me. XD Woot, woot! This means that rugby and track are over for me and now I can focus on soccer. :D On Wednesday I had a soccer game and some chick gave me a bruise on my thigh the size of Kentucky! On Thursday I couldn't even walk without it hurting. It's a bit better now but it looks disgusting! YAY! Weight lifting begins on Monday. Well... those two days of being able to sleep in were fun while it lasted :(. **

**Before I go! I just watched 10 Things I Hate About You last week and it was AMAZING! How come no one told me about Heath Ledger's hotness before and how amazing this movie is! IT ROCKS! I swear I've watched it over nine times in the past week. I'm hooked now!**

**Hannah.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Story Time

She looked over at Alex worriedly for this was a common motion for her at the time, and sighed. He was still unconscious. The cuts on his face were beginning to heal slightly and his fair hair was still ruffled and blood stained. Jordan couldn't help but laugh at this. What an odd couple they were! It was their fourth time in a hospital because one of them had been hurt by some villain, but yet it was the most perfectly normal thing to them.

Half of his body and his left thigh was covered in gauzes from the burns and the bullet he took. It looked as if his face was one giant bruise. Just looking at him made her wince and look away.

She hated seeing him in pain and hurt. She hated even more how he still wasn't conscious even though the hotel incident happened a week-and-a-half ago.

They were still in America but they moved him to a nice hospital so he would get better care. Naturally, Jordan demanded to go with even though her wounds weren't as vital. Her shot to the shoulder wasn't as bad as the time she was shot last year. Luckily, that was her only extreme injury besides a slight concussion. Like Alex, she had cuts and bruises everywhere on her body and she had to be hooked up to an oxygen machine to clean out her lungs from the smoke. After a week of resting she was able to stay in Alex's room where she usually talked with Jack who flew over right when she heard about Alex.

"I can't wait to get back," Jordan sighed, as the thought about England. She was deeply homesick and it didn't help that she was sitting around all day in a hospital and moping.

She fell asleep soon after that and woke up later to find Alex playing a video game.

"Hey," she smiled her happiness strongly increasing. He paused his game and looked over at her with a wide grin stretching across his face.

"Hey, how was your nap?" he asked with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him and got out of the chair she was sleeping in and walked over to his bedside.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Good," he lied and forced back the urge to wince when his leg gave him a quick shock of pain.

If he was going to be honest, he would have told Jordan that it felt as if every bone in his body were being pulled out of him one-by-one. It didn't help that his head was throbbing and that it felt like his burns were eating his skin alive.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking in her bandaged shoulder and the cuts and bruises on her face.

"Good," she lied also. She looked away from him to wince at thought of how her shoulder was throbbing.

"The doctor said that we'll be able to go home in a week if I continue to heal," Alex told her happily making her smile.

"That's good, it'll be nice to return home," she mused. Then it turned silent, both of them trying to figure what to say next.

They knew it exactly what they wanted to say, but they just weren't sure how if it was the right time to say it.

"Jordan," Alex said, calling her attention back to him. His heart felt as if it were beating at a million miles per hour and his mind completely went blank.

"Yeah?" she asked apprehensively, seeing how nervous he looked.

"I love you."

There! He said it, and once he did it felt as if a million pounds was a lifted off of his chest.

Jordan went into shock. She had replay what he said, what felt like, a thousand times in her mind before it really sank in.

_He loves you,_ a little voice in her mind told her. After hearing this, she smiled back at him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too," she told him and then she looked out the window happily. It was about ten in the morning and palm trees lined the street outside. A woman was walking her dog as two kids had ice cream cones in their hands as the talked and walked down the street.

_They're so lucky,_ Jordan thought.

Alex looked over at her. She looked depressed yet oddly happy at the same time.

"Jordan," he said making her look back down at him, "I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

He sighed and looked down at his hands that were intertwined with hers. Tension grew between them giving Jordan a bit of a hint as to what his question might entail.

She waited, knowing that she was more stubborn than he was.

Alex gave way another exasperated sigh and then he looked up at the girl he loved. His serious brown eyes definitely aged since the last time she looked into them. They were almost cold if not for a hint of happiness in them. His latest near-death encounter was unquestionably the cause of this.

"I don't want to pry... you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." he started, a faint pink spotting on his bruised cheeks.

"That bad?" Jordan asked, cutting him off. There was a small amount of sharpness that seeped into her voice giving him the urge to bow out of the conversation entirely, but he knew that he couldn't. He brought it up, and Jordan wouldn't rest until she heard his question, no matter how bad it would be for her.

Alex nodded silently. He looked up at her, wondering if he should continue on. She nodded him on with encouragement.

"What... what was your childhood like? I know there's a reason why you never mention it. I remember you telling me a bit about your mom and dad..." He trailed off, examining Jordan's expression both curiously and frantically.

_Of course,_ she thought with dark humor, _he'd bring up the last thing I wanted to talk about._

"You don't have to tell me," Alex blurted, before Jordan even opened her mouth to speak. She mentally noted that this sudden nervousness in Alex would have made her laugh if it weren't for the fact that her childhood was far from a laughing matter.

"No," she whispered softly and then turned away from Alex and sat down again the chair she slept in during her stay.

"My parents were probably the most unstable parents you'll ever meet," she confessed, a lump forming in her throat at the thought of it. "They both dabbled with drugs, which was why some distant relatives of mine paid for me to go to a boarding school ever since I was in fourth grade. I didn't understand it then, but school educates you in the funniest ways some times," she grimaced, as if she was remembering as horrible memory.

"Tell me about it," Alex pleaded, hoping that he wasn't forcing too much out of her. Luckily, she gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"I think it might of been the summer that I was going into sixth grade when I realized what my parents were up to. It was the night that I came home when I saw them. During school I learned about drugs and when my teacher rattled off the symptoms of a drug user in health class and I checked off each symptom for each parent, I was scared to go home.

"My brother picked me up from the train station and drove me back to the small apartment that we lived in. Right when I opened the door I found them there. Smoking only God knows what and having one friggin' hell-of-a time. My brother got me out of there before the water works even started. I couldn't stop crying because all that I feared had come true, and I felt like such an idiot for trusting them. He drove us to a motel nearby so we could crash.

"Remember that I told you that my dad left two years ago?" Alex nodded slowly, absorbing everything that had been said. "He didn't leave, well, I guess he did. It was more like he was _forced _ to leave. He was busted for attempted murder. At the time he was so high that he didn't remember I thing which really didn't help his case one bit. He'll probably get out when I'm in my late thirties." Jordan sighed at this thought. Not because she liked her dad. No, it was far from that. It was because she was sad to think that the only thing she'd know about her dad was that he was a druggie and a horrible father.

"My mom also kicked me out of her house on my fourteenth birthday because she couldn't handle me being a spy, because I was barely ever home. Who would take care of her when she came home drunk?" Jordan chuckled darkly.

"I'm sorry, Jordan," Alex whispered, taking her hand making Jordan smile weakly.

"Thanks, Alex."

Silence took the place of her talking. Jordan sat in her chair tracing the designs in the wooden arm rest while Alex starred up at the ceiling, thinking about everything he just heard.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Alex whispered, not looking away from the ceiling.

"Oh my God," Jordan said scornfully, she looked over at him a bit frustrated. "After everything I just told you _that's_ the one that gets your attention." He shrugged, not wanting to say something that would upset her.

"His names Potter, well that's what I call him. His real name's Jon. I'm pretty sure that he's twenty-one now," I said, mostly to myself as I tried to remember the date and when Jon's birthday even was. I haven't celebrated it with him in a lone time.

"Why do you call him Potter?"

"He looks like Harry Potter," Jordan explained with a laugh at the thought.

At that moment the door opened and Jack walked in from eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Alex! Hey, Jordan!" She smiled happily to the teens and walked up to stand by Alex's bed side.

"Hey, Jack," they both greeted. She looked over at the blonde girl and a worried expression crossed her face.

"You should go get something to eat," she advised, "I've only seen you eat once since you've been staying here with Alex."

Alex looked over at Jordan with a cross expression.

"What?" he demanded in a concerned way.

"I've been focused more on other things rather than my appetite," she explained and stood up as her stomach groaned for food making her wince.

"See you later," she told them both and walked out the door. She looked through the small window in the door and took one last look at Alex before walking to the cafeteria with a large smile on her face.


	14. Epilogue

On a warm summer evening in London, a large party was being held at a millionaire's manor. Many rich and famous guests attended the formal affair. The host was a scientist who held the party in honor of his latest discovery. The party was a Las Vegas theme in attempts for him to raise money for his organization. Dancing filled the main hall while a billiard tournament was being held in the game room next door, and poker in the room next to it. The goal was to raise one million dollars and he knew that there would be no problem at attaining this goal.

There was an open bar and an endless amount of champagne. This was set up purposefully because of the fact that people were looser with their money after they had a couple of drinks in their system.

The scientist was ecstatic by the turnout and he even got to dance with a well known supermodel before he was interrupted by one of his colleagues.

At eleven o' clock the party was at its peak. Most people were on the brim of becoming intoxicated and the bets were being raised higher. Also at eleven, a couple by the name of Johansson showed up and greeted their 'friend'. The husband had fair hair and very serious brown eyes. Lines formed on his face and scars tattooed his skin and looked as if they had been there for many years. His body was incredibly fit and hard muscles wrapped around every bone on his body. He sported a black tuxedo and even though he looked a bit aged and serious, there was no doubt that he was incredibly handsome.

His wife stood next to him, looking just as serious as her husband did. Her eyes were like an ocean, deep, blue, and cold. A mane of platinum blonde hair reached the middle of her back and looked professionally done. Like her husband, she too had scars on her face but were barely noticeable due to the power of makeup. She wore a v-neck dress that was a shimmery emerald color and showed most of her back. Many of the guests who saw the couple's arrival stopped in awe of her impeccable beauty.

"Alex!" the scientist laughed and greeted shaking the man's hand firmly. He turned to the man's wife and his smile widened. "And Jordan how nice of you to join us!" She shook his hand also and only smiled in response.

"She doesn't speak much English," Alex explained using the best Swedish accent he could muster up. The scientist didn't even notice since he had only been to the country once but only to stop off at a hotel on a trip to Finland.

Jordan fought back a smile after her husband said this. She was incredibly happy that they decided to pose as a Swedish couple since it was one of the few languages that the scientist didn't know, which made doing her job that much easier.

"Would you be so kind to join me in a game of poker?" the scientist asked. Alex nodded and followed the scientist to the room where the poker games were held. Unknown to the millionaire, however, Jordan slipped away and wasn't seen again until thirty minutes passed by.

Five minutes later, the fire alarm went off and Jordan appeared at her husband's side as he waited for his drink by the bar.

He looked over at her and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

Alex quickly drank his scotch and then they walked out of the building calmly opposed to the screaming party guests that were also drenched because of the emergency sprinkler system that was installed in the house.

"You could have warned me about the sprinklers, I would have worn waterproof mascara," Jordan hissed while wiping away her mascara that began to run.

"Well it's not exactly the first thing that comes to my mind, hon'," Alex chuckled and dodged her elbow which was about to hit him in the ribs.

The millionaire's mansion was now burning down and all the money he was going to make burned with it. The only thing that wasn't going to burn, was the evidence that Jordan had placed that showed the crimes that the scientist was guilty of. She set them in a locked room that she fire-proofed just before she lit the fire. When the police and the fire fighters would come in the next ten minutes they would find this evidence and the scientist would be arrested and sent to prison for a very long time.

When Jordan and Alex reached the parking lot a black Rolls Royce sat waiting for them with the engine running. They quickly jumped into the car and drove off to Royal & General Bank. There, they exited the expensive car and got into two different vehicles and drove off in different directions without saying a word.

Jordan drove to the outskirts of London and turned into a winding private road that led up to a helicopter pad and three-car garage. She pressed a button in her car and the garage door open. The woman parked her car and walked over to the helicopter and slid into the driver's seat and turned it on.

She learned how to fly a helicopter when she was eighteen and proved to be extremely useful when she went on a couple missions that required the knowledge of flying one. It became especially useful when she bought a house that could only be accessed by helicopter.

Within a matter of minutes, a beautiful brick home came into view. It had a porch that wrapped around the side of the house and turned in a deck that over looked the beautiful hills and forests that surrounded it.

She parked the helicopter on one of the two landing pads and entered her home happily.

"I beat you," Alex teased with a giant smirk on his lips and then kissed his wife eagerly.

"You take the faster way, stupid," she countered, matching his smirk and punched him on the arm.

He laughed and walked back to living room to lay out on the leather couch and watch soccer. Jordan climbed up the spiral staircase that sat in front of the entry way of their home.

Twenty minutes later she wore grey sweatpants like the ones Alex wore and a purple tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid and the makeup was wiped clean off of her face.

When her and Alex turned eighteen they married in secrecy under one of the many identities that were given by M16. Jack moved back to America but they visited her whenever they were in the States.

A couple years later they saved up enough money to buy their house that was tucked away on a hill and was surrounded by forests. They had two helicopter pads in different locations for ultimate secrecy. Alex had become deeply paranoid about hiding their relationship from the many enemies that he and Jordan had and made sure that they always drove separately unless they were posing as a couple on a mission and were hardly ever seen together in public. Jordan constantly complained that he was being over careful about the whole thing but deep down, she knew that it was probably necessary.

"Dinner's ready," Alex called from the kitchen as he set their plates down on the small table in their large kitchen. She walked over and sat down in her usual spot and starting eating the Chinese food before her.

"Good job heating up leftovers, honey," she congratulated sarcastically and then speared another orange chicken.

"Thanks," he laughed and sat down across from her starting eating also.

"My brother called this morning."

Jordan's brother got married three years ago to a very nice girl named Melissa who had a daughter, Alison, two years later. Jordan got along well with Melissa and tried to visit them whenever she had the chance.

"Oh?"

"He asked if we wanted to go up and visit him and Melissa next week."

"What's the occasion?"

"It's Aly's first birthday. They wanted to invite family over to celebrate."

It became quiet after that. Alex stared at his plate while Jordan stared at him.

Jordan wanted to have children so bad but Alex was against it. Not that he didn't want kids, that would be fine, but he didn't want the same thing that happened to him happen to any of his kids.

After the mission he and Jordan went on in Las Vegas when they were teenagers, he started getting over the fact that he would never have a normal life and found that the more he accepted it, the less stressful it was.

"Jordan..."

"Come _ON_, Alex," she grumbled furiously. "you'll probably take over Blunt's position soon and everything will be fine. You won't have to worry about someone conning them into being a spy!"

"No!" Alex shouted, standing up. "Everything won't be fine! What if we die? What happens then?"

"Then they'll live with my brother and they'll have a normal life! I'm not saying that we should have a whole army of kids. I'm just saying we should have at least two or three," Jordan explained her voice turning from anger to pleading.

"No," he said, clenching his jaw.

"Mrs. Jones had kids."

"They were both abducted!" Alex shouted, getting up from the table angrily. Jordan stared up at him and started feeling extremely depressed.

She hated when they fought, but this was something she always wanted. One of her dreams when she was a teenager was to get married and have kids and live a happy life. Alex knew this and it killed him to shout like that but what he didn't want to admit was that he was scared of what an enemy of theirs would do to any of their potential children.

"I'm sorry, Jor'," he said, meaning everything he said, "but I don't want to risk it."

"BUT!" Jordan exclaimed, a new idea suddenly forming. "What if we resign from M16, fake our deaths, and have them help us start a new life!"

"You would resign from M16 just so you could have kids?"

Jordan remained silent for a moment as she thought it over.

She loved what she did, but she loved the thought of raising kids, but she knew that she couldn't have both.

Alex walked over to her and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Jordan," he whispered and then kissed her on the lips. She only sighed in response and bit her lip.

"Can you just think about it... and with an open mind?"

He groaned and walked back over to his seat and sat down.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'," she assumed and then continued eating her meal in silence.

Once they finished, Jordan put their plates in the dishwasher and Alex went back into the living and watched some more of the soccer game.

When he returned to the kitchen twenty minutes later, Jordan was in there with a bowl chocolate pudding and a container of Cool Whip on the counter. Her back faced him as she fished out a semi-clean spoon from the dishwasher since they were out of clean ones. He walked over to her and dunked his finger in the whipped cream and once she turned around he smeared it on her nose.

She gave out a yelp of surprise and jumped backwards. Her narrowed down on him while he grinned widely at her.

"I'm going to get you, _Herr Johansson,_" she said with a laugh and then dug her finger into the whipped cream and smeared it on his cheek before he was able to get away.

"Oh yeah, _Frun Johansson?_" he laughed and smeared her face with a large scoop of Cool Whip before throwing her over his shoulder and running into the living room throw her on the couch and sit on her stomach.

"You'll never leave this house again!" he yelled in a fake gruff voice while she laughed.

"Get off me you, fat lard!" she yelled back but couldn't keep herself from laughing.

And this was why she loved her husband so dearly. He could always make her laugh even if they had just fought. When she went home to her husband after a day of work he could always make her forgot all of the horrible things around her, and that exactly what she needed in life.


End file.
